Episode 3.2 (PC)
"Kaprosuchus!" - Matt after the Kaprosuchus jumps down from the roof of the house. Summary A Kaprosuchus comes through an anomaly and some unexpected visitors appear at the ARC: Evan Cross and Dylan Weir. Plot In Vancouver, British Columbia, Evan Cross decides to go to the ARC, or Anomaly Research Center, in London. Dylan Weir talks with him briefly before he leaves. They discover that another anomaly has opened in a small neighborhood and decide that it is the perfect time to go there. In the ARC, Connor contemplates what he overheard Matt saying about his future self. He decides that he needs to tell everyone else about it. Just when he is about to, he hears the anomaly detector and learns of an anomaly in a house in a small neighborhood. The ARC Team enter the house and discover the anomaly halfway up a staircase. Connor is about to lock it when he hears someone outside scream. They run outside and see a Kaprosuchus eating a person. The creature turns around and chases them down the street. The Kaprosuchus stops and turns around. Connor sees Evan Cross aiming the EMD he left in Vancouver. The Kaprosuchus roars and lunges at Evan. Ryan and Danny chase the creature while everyone else goes inside the house and watches the anomaly. The Kaprosuchus chases Evan down the street. Danny and Ryan fire their EMD's though these seem to have little effect on the creature's armored skin. Evan gets an idea and turns around to run back to the house with the anomaly and the Kaprosuchus follows him. Evan quickly runs through the door and up the stairs but realizes that this is a bad idea. The anomaly is in mid-air above the staircase. He does not have much ti.e to think however as the Kaprosuchus comes bolting up the stairs. Connor leads the team into a room and braces the door with a chair. Cutter points out that that won't hold it for long. Connor says that if they are able to aim their EMD's at the creature's underbelly they might be able to knock it out long enough to try and get it back through the anomaly. Just then, the Kaprosuchus' tusks punch through the wooden door. Connor moves the chair and the Kaprosuchus charges into the room. Ryan and Connor fire at the creature's back and it rears up just long enough for Becker to shoot its underbelly. They drag the unconscious creature to the stairs and manage to lift it and throw it into the anomaly, which Cutter quickly locks. Back at the ARC, Evan explains why he came and leaves, going back to Vancouver. Connor walks up to Abby and tells her about what he heard Matt say. Abby is shocked and asks Connor why Matt didn't tell them this. Connor says he doesn't know. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Thomas Page *Jess Parker *Evan Cross (Last Appearance) *Dylan Weir (Last Appearance) Creatures *Kaprosuchus Anomalies *House - Cretaceous Africa Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes